Service de Sécurité Incendie de Montréal
History The first paid fire department in the City of Montreal was formed in 1863. Over the years, as the city annexed suburbs, their municipal fire departments were merged into the Montreal Fire Department. In 2002, the remaining 27 municipalities on the Island of Montréal amalgamated to form the new Ville de Montréal. This resulted in the merger of 24 fire departments into the new Service de sécurité incendie de Montréal (SIM). In 2006, many of these cities regained their independence but the fire protection services remained under the agglomeration council. In addition to the original Ville de Montréal, the following fire departments were part of the merger. They are grouped into their mutual aide compacts in roughly east to west order: Divisions et Regions *North Division / Division Nord (110) **Region 1 (131) - 51, 56, 57 58, (59), 61 **Region 2 (132) - 52, 53, 54, 55 **Region 3 (133) - 62, 63, 72, 72, 73, 74 **Region 4 (134) - 9, 21, 22, 31, 37, 41 **Region 5 (135) - 17, 18, 35, 42, 43, 49 **Region 6 (136) - 8, 14, 28, (32), 38, 44 *South Division / Division Sud (120) **Region 7 (137) - 64, 65, 77, 78 **Region 8 (138) - 3, 15, 23, 33, 66, 67 **Region 9 (139) - 4, 27, 34, 46, 75, 76 **Region 10 (140) - 2, 5, 10, 19, 20, 25 **Region 11 (141) - 16, 26, 29, 30, 47, 50 **Region 12 (142) - 13, 39, 40, 45, 48 Services Picto Premiers Répondants.jpg|First responders Picto désincarcération.jpg|Extrication Picto hauteur.jpg|High angle rope rescue Picto Espaces clos.jpg|Confined space rescue Picto danger.jpg|Hazardous materials (HAZMAT) rescue Picto nautique.jpg|Water rescue Key to apparatus numbers Numbers in (parentheses) are shop numbers. *100 - Chief / Voitures d'état-major *200 - Pumper/Engine / Autopompe (pump capacity/tank capacity) - M = foam/mousse, marked on vehicle, but not said on the air. *2000 - 2nd Pumper in a station / Deuxieme Autopompe dans une caserne (pump capacity/tank capacity) *400 - Ladder Truck / Échelle aérienne (without pump and tank/sans pompe ni réservoir) *4000 - Tower ladder / Échelle aérienne avec nacelle (without pump and tank/sans pompe ni réservoir) *500 - Light Rescue / Véhicule de protection et de sauvetage *600 - Heavy Rescue / Véhicule de protection et de sauvetage technique *6000 - Tanker / Citerne *700 - Elevating Platform / Nacelle élévatrice *7000 - 50-m Elevating Platform / Nacelle élévatrice de 50 m *800 - (Not attribuated, use for EMS dispatch) *8000 - Utility / Véhicule de service *900 - Support / Véhicule de soutien *9000 - Fire Prevention / Véhicule de prévention *1000 - Command Post / Poste de commandement mobile *1100 - Technical Rescue / Véhicule d’équipement pour sauvetage technique *1200 - Rehab/First Aid unit / Véhicule de soins préventifs et de réhabilitation *1300 - Cantine / Cantine mobile *1400 - Shelter bus / Autobus *1500 - Inflatable boat / Embarcation pneumatique *1600 - Air cascade unit / Véhicule d’approvisionnement d’air *1700 - Hazmat / Unité d’intervention en présence de matières dangereuses ("UIPC") *1800 - Boat / Embarcation nautique *1900 - Trailer / Remorque *2100 - Trailer (ice rescue) / Remorque de sauvetage sur glace *2200 - Trailer (foam) / Remorque à mousse Stations map Casernes / Stations Caserne 2 - 10, Chemin du Tour-de-l'Isle (Summer only) Built :2019 - (347-12526) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO pumper (1500/450) (at station 2 from may to october) SIMStation02.JPG|Spare unit 292 and Station 2. Pumpers are kept outside, the fire station is at right. Caserne 3 - 256, Rue Young Built 1914 :203 - (347-12600) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO pumper (1250/450) :403 -''(337-09213)'' - 2009 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :8003 - (128-14179) - 2014 Dodge Ram 3500 support vehicle Caserne 4 - 5260, Avenue Van Horne Built 1950 :204 - (347-14304) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO pumper (1250/500) :404 - (337-07281) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 5 - 75, Rue Ontario Est Built 1964 :116 - (164-13163) - 2013 Dodge Journey SXT division chief, Region 6 :136 - (167-10391) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4x4 operations chief, Region 6 :205 - (349-11292) ''- 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :'405''' - (337-11262) ''- 2011 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :'1005''' - (383-96151) - 1996 Ford MHV Series F-800 / Fourgons Transit command post :1605 -'' (387-06394) 2006 Sterling L7500 / Maxi Métal air cascade truck : SIM_Caserne5.jpg|'Caserne 5''' SIM_Unité205.jpg|Unité 205 - 2011 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 8 - 11371, Rue Notre-Dame Est, Montréal-Est Built 1972 :208 - (347-01024) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 2377) :4008 - (338-01326) - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / LTI tower (1250/300/93' midmount) (pump out of service) (SN#J202-52) (ex: Montréal-Est) IMG_5108wiki.jpg|'4008' - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle 134 Caserne 9 - 8100, Boulevard Saint-Michel Built 1959, Ville Saint-Michel :138 - (167-10394) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4x4 operations chief, Region 8 :178 - (156-08037) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS prevention, Region 8 :209 - (347-14292) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi-Métal VIO pumper (1250/500) :409 - (337-10218) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :2209 - (765-03165) - 2003 MGS A91-6316 / Kidde/National Foam foam trailer (-/-/220F) :9801 - (154-06???) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention, Region 8 :9802 - (154-06???) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention, Region 8 :9804 - (154-11???) - 2011 Toyota Yaris prevention, Region 8 Casernes 10 - 19 Caserne 10 - 1445, Rue Saint-Mathieu Built 1931 :210 - (349-11293) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :410 - (337-09214) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II HP100 (-/-/100' rearmount) : Caserneno10.jpg|'Caserne 10' 410_E-One_CycloneII.jpg|Unité 410 - 2009 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 13 - 3250, Rue Sainte-Catherine Est Built 1963 :213 - (347-13239) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO rescue/pumper (1500/500) :613 - (384-13573) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal technical heavy rescue / confined space and high angle rescue :935 - (167-13160) - 2013 Ford Explorer XLT lieutenant instructor : 613_Spartan_Metrostar.jpg|'Unité 613' - 2013 Spartan Metrostar SIM_935.jpg|Unité 935 - 2013 Ford Explorer XLT Caserne 14 - 8216, Boulevard Maurice-Duplessis Built 2005 :214 (349-09301) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :514 (384-07086) - 2007 Ford F-550 XL / Maxi Métal water rescue :1814 - (016-11369) - 2011 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 Fire Protection rescue boat (#C20275QC) / (???-?????) - REMEQ trailer :2214 - (765-03166) - 2003 MGS A91-6316 / National Foam foam trailer (-/-/220F) Caserne 15 - 1255, rue Richmond Built 1903 :215 - (349-11285) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :415 - (337-93175) - 1993 E-One Hurricane / Superior ladder (-/-/135' rearmount) (SN#SE 1327) :915 - (384-07080) - 2007 Ford F-550 XL / Maxi-Metal salvage :1515 - (011-08345) - 2008 Zodiac G380FB rescue boat (#C14324QC) / (768-08353) - REMEQ trailer :1815 - (016-08498) - 2008 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat (#C15398QC) / (???-?????) - REMEQ trailer :2115 - (761-06208) - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer / 2015 UMA 17 ice boat rescue Jayden.jpg|Caserne 15 - 215 - 2011 E-One Cyclone II - 415 - 1993 E-One Hurricane Caserne 16 - 1041, Rue Rachel Built 1891, oldest station still in service. :176 - (156-08042) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS prevention, Region 6 :216 - (347-12594) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO pumper (1500/500) :416 - (337-09210) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :9601 - (134-13213) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention, Region 6 :9602 - (???-?????) - 2011 Toyota Yaris prevention, Region 6 :9603 - (134-06173) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention, Region 6 :9604 - (134-06174) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention, Region 6 : Caserne-16.jpg|'Caserne 16' 216_Spartan_Metrostar.jpg|Unité 216 - 2012 Spartan Metro Strar Caserne 17 - 4240, Rue de Charleroi, Montréal-Nord Built 1991 :217 - (349-11352) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :417 - (337-03560) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) (SN#127508) :1617 - (381-06379) - 2006 Sterling L8500 / Maxi Métal air supply : caserneno17.jpg|'Caserne 17' caserneno17night.jpg|'Caserne 17' (by night) SIM_217.jpg|Unité 217 - 2011 E-One Cyclone II SIM_417.jpg|Unité 417 - 2003 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 18 - 12012, Boulevard Rolland, Montréal-Nord Built 1970 :218 - (349-07518) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :418 - (337-07479) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) : SIM_caserne18.jpg|'Caserne 18' SIM_218.jpg|Unité 218 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II SIM_418.jpg|Unité 418 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 19 - 2000, Avenue De Lorimier Built 1985 :219M - (349-07519) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600/80F) :419 - (337-07474) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :2019 - (347-12526) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO pumper (1500/450) (at station 19 from october to may) : Caserne-19.jpg|'Caserne 19' SIM_2019.jpg|Unité 2019 - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD Casernes 20 - 29 Caserne 20 - 920, Rue Saint-Urbain Built 2001 :220 - (347-15???) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi-Métal VIO pumper (1250/500) :720 - (372-12538) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator MFD Classic / Rosenbauer T-Rex tower (-/-/115' rearmount) SIM_Caserne20.jpg|'Caserne 20' 7601536376 1efa349669 b.jpg|Unité 220 et 420 Caserne 21 - 6025, Boulevard Lavoisier, Saint-Léonard Built 1975 :221 - (349-07524) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :421 - (338-00021) - 2000 HME 1871 / Carl Thibault / RK quint (1500/250/75' rearmount) (pump out of service) (ex: Montréal-Nord) SIM_caserne21.jpg|'Caserne 21' SIM_221.jpg|Unité 221 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II SIM_421.jpg|Unité 421 - 2000 HME 1871 SIM_1480.jpg|Unité 1480 - 2008 Thomas bus Caserne 22 - 5455, Rue Antonio-Dagenais, Saint-Léonard Built 1975 :222 - (349-09300) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :1422 - (184-08357) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter :4022 - (338-92298) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix / LTI tower (1500/150/110' rearmount) (pump out of service) (ex: Montréal-Nord) :8022 - (128-14180) - 2014 Dodge Ram 3500 support vehicle Caserneno22.jpg|'Caserne 22' 1422_Thomas_Bus.jpg|'Unité 1422' - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter SIM_4022_Spartan.jpg|Unité 4022 - 1992 Spartan SIM_4022_Spartan2.jpg|Unité 4022 - 1992 Spartan (2) 'Caserne 23' - 523, Place Saint-Henri Built 1930 :223 - (349-09302) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :423 -'' (337-09215)'' - 2009 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :1423 - (184-08219) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter Caserne-23.jpg|'Caserne 23' SIM_423.jpg|Unité 423 - 2009 E-One Cyclone II SIM_1423.jpg|Unité 1423 - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF Caserne 25 - 1212, Rue Drummond Built 1913 :225 - (347-15???) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi-Métal VIO pumper (1250/500) :425 - (337-10208) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne-25.jpg|'Caserne 25' 225_E-One_CycloneII.jpg|Unité 225 - 2011 E-One Cyclone II 425_E-One_CycloneII.jpg|Unité 425 - 2010 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 26 - 2151, Avenue du Mont-Royal Est Built 1901, Ville de Lorimier, 2000 :226 - (347-13352) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO pumper (1250/450) Caserne-26.jpg|'Caserne 26' Caserne 27 - 5353, Rue Gatineau Built 1909 :227 - (347-13233) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO rescue/pumper (1250/450) :427 - (337-11263) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :627 - (384-13546) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal technical heavy rescue / confined space and high angle rescue : Caserne-27.jpg|'Caserne 27' Caserne 28 - 7650, Boulevard Châteauneuf, Anjou Built 1976 :119 - (167-14145) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T division chief, Region 9 :139 - (167-14170) - 2014 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor AWD division chief, Region 9 :179 - (156-08038) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS prevention, Region 9 :228M - (349-07290) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/80F) :428 - (337-10173) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :9901 - (134-05079) - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention, Region 9 :9902 - (154-11???) - 2011 Toyota Yaris prevention, Region 9 :9903 - (154-13???) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention, Region 9 :9904 - (154-12???) - 2012 Ford Fiesta SE Electric prevention, Region 9 : SIM_9058.jpg|Unité 9058 - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS Caserne 29 - 5375, 1re Ave Built 1964 :117 - (167-14143) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T division chief, Region 7 :124 - (167-14147) - 2014 Journey Journey AWD R/T first responder, Region 7 :137 - (167-14161) - 2014 Ford Explorer FlexFluel AWD operations chief, Region 7 :154 - (165-12141) - 2012 Ford Escape XLT first responder / specials operations :177 - (156-08040) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS prevention, Region 7 :229 - (347-14307) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO pumper (1250/450) :429 - (337-09211) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II HP100 aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1729 - (382-91285) - 1991 Freightliner LCF6342 / Tibotrac hazmat :1799 - (382-95425) - 1995 Ford CF8000 / Maxi Métal hazmat (ex: Montréal-Nord) :9701 - (154-?????) - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention, Region 7 :9702 - (154-11???) - 2011 Toyota Yaris prevention, Region 7 :9703 - (154-06???) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention, Region 7 :9704 - (154-06???) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention, Region 7 :9705 - (154-12???) - 2012 Ford Fiesta SE prevention, Region 7 :9706 - (154-12???) - 2012 Ford Fiesta SE prevention, Region 7 Caserne-29.jpg|'Caserne 29' 229_482.jpg|Ancienne unité 229 et 482 (Spare) Casernes 30 - 39 Caserne 30 - 5, Rue Laurier Ouest Built 1905, Ville de Saint-Louis du Mile End :230 - (347-12575) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO pumper (1250/450) :430 - (337-07471) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :1230 - (178-06201) - 2006 Ford E-350 Super Duty rehab unit :1330 - (227-91200) - 1991 GMC Grumman Olson step van / Lafleur cantine Caserne-30.jpg|'Caserne 30' SIM230.JPG|Ancienne Unité 230 SIM_430.jpg|Unité 430 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II SIM_1230.jpg|Unité 1230 - 2006 Ford E350 1330_Montréal.jpg|Unité 1330 - 1991 Grumman Step Van Caserne 31 - 7041, Rue Saint-Dominique Built 1931 :231 - (347-12525) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO pumper (1250/450) : Caserne 32 - 16101, Rue Sherbrooke Est, Pointe-aux-Trembles Built 2014 :232 - (346-95288) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior / 2004 Groupe Chagnon refurb pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1464) Caserne 33 - 6040, Boulevard Monk Built 1961 :233 - (349-10165) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :433 -'' (337-03557)'' - 2003 E-One Cyclone II ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 34 - 5369, Chemin de la Côte-Saint-Antoine Built 1913, 1961 :144 - (???-?????) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4x4 division chief, Region 4 :234 - (347-12601) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO pumper (1250/450) :734 - (372-12543) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator MFD Classic / Rosenbauer T-Rex tower (-/-/115' rearmount) Caserne 35 - 10827, Rue Lajeunesse Built 1925 :164 - (165-12138) - 2012 Ford Escape XLT division chief / training / first responders :167 - (163-11110)- 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid operations chief / first responders quality control :173 '- ''(156-08032) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS prevention, Region 3 :'''235 - (347-13383) - 2013 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal VIO pumper (1250/450) :535 - (384-12007) - 2012 Ford F-550 / Lafleur water and ice rescue :937 - (217-14164) - 2014 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter Bluetec 2500 training / first responders :945 - (217-14167) - 2014 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter Bluetec 2500 material / first responders :1535 - (011-08346) - 2008 Zodiac C380FB rescue boat (#C14327QC) / (768-08354) - REMEQ trailer :1835 - (016-09343) - 2009 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat (#C16265QC) / (768-?????) - REMEQ trailer :2135 - (761-06550) - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer / 2015 UMA 17 ice boat rescue :9301 - (154-13???) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention, Region 3 :9302 - (154-05???) - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention, Region 3 :9303 - (154-05???) - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention, Region 3 :9304 - (154-06???) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention, Region 3 :9305 - (154-06???) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention, Region 3 : : SIM_535.jpg|Unité''' 535''' - 2011 Ford F550 SIM937.jpg|Unité 937 - 2013 Mercedes Sprinter 2500 Caserne 37 - 795, Rue Jarry Est Built 1931 :237 - (347-13325) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO pumper (1250/450) Caserne 38 - 14201, Rue Sherbrooke Est Built 1972, Ville de Pointe-aux-Trembles :238M - (349-07286) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/80F) :438 - (337-07477) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :538 - (384-07083) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi Métal water and ice rescue :1838 - (???-?????) - 2010 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat / - (???-?????) REMEQ trailer :2138 - (761-06278) - 2006 Dynazor DY7X14TA2 ice rescue trailer / 2015 UMA 17 ice boat rescue : UnitéM238_E-One_CycloneIII.jpg|Unité 238M - 2007 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 39 - 2915, Rue Monsabré Built 1914 :239 - (347-14297) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO pumper (1250/500) :439 - (337-96051) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry / NOVAQuintech SkyFive ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) : Caserne39.jpg|'Caserne 39' Caserne39-2.jpg|Unité 439 et ex-239 Casernes 40 - 49 Caserne 40 - 8639, Rue Pierre-De Coubertin Built 1914 :240 - Retired after an accident in 2013. :440 - (337-07475) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 41 - 7405, Rue Champagneur Built 1926 :241 - (349-10236) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :441 - (337-07282) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) SIM441.JPG|Unité 441 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 42 - 4180, Rue De Salaberry Est Built 1963 :242 - (349-07523) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :442 - (337-96050) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry / NOVAQuintech SkyFive ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 43 - 1945, Rue Fleury Est Built 1949 :243 - (347-14374) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO pumper (1250/450) :443 - (337-09212) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 44 - 12145, Boulevard Rivière-des-Prairies (Rivière-des-Prairies) Built 1955 :244 - (349-10237) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :444 - (337-07476) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :2044 - (346-92131) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6342S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002335) 'Caserne 45' - 5100, Rue Hochelega Built 1994 :147 -'' (167-10???)'' - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4 operations chief, Region 7 :245 - (349-11283) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :745 - (372-12535) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator MFD Classic / Rosenbauer T-Rex tower (-/-/115' rearmount) :8045 -'' (128-14187) ''- 2014 Dodge RAM 3500 HD utility :9000 - (???-?????) - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS material ressources :9001 - (???-?????) - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS material ressources :9002 - (???-?????) - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS material ressources : Caserne45.jpg|'Caserne 45' 142_Service.jpg|'Unité 142'- 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4 chief SIM_745.jpg|Unité 745 - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Caserne 46 - 4760, Rue Cumberland Built 1930 :246 - (349-09297) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :446 - (337-07472) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 47 - 2111, Rue Saint-Zotique Est Built 1931 :247 - (347-13386) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO rescue/pumper (1250/450) :447 - (337-03568) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) (SN#127509) :647 -'' (384-13463)'' - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal heavy rescue/technical rescue :947 - (387-06393) - 2006 Sterling L7500 / Lafleur heavy rescue : caserne47.jpg|'Caserne 47' Caserne 48 - 3616, Rue Hochelega Built 1931 :248 - (349-10164) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :448 - (337-07478) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) : SIM_Caserne48.jpg|Caserne no.48 248_448.jpg|Unité 248 et 448 SIM248.jpg|Unité 248 - 2010 E-One Cyclone II 'Caserne 49' - 10, Rue Chabanel Ouest Built 1954 :249M - (349-07291) ''- 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/80F) :'449''' - (337-07279) ''- 2007 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) Casernes 50 - 59 '''Caserne 50' - 6490, 30e Avenue Built 1956 :250 - (349-11282) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :450 - (337-10183) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) : Caserne50mtl.jpg|'Caserne no.50' 250_E-One_Cyclone.jpg|'Unité 250' - 2011 E-One Cyclone II 450_E-One_Cyclone.jpg|'Unité 450' - 2010 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 51 - 550, Boulevard des Anciens-Combattants, Sainte-Anne-de-Bellevue Built 1994 :251 - (349-07521) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :451 - (337-10177) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :6051 - (368-07095) - 2007 Sterling TL9500 / Levasseur tanker (-/2910) Caserne 52 - 330, Rue Surrey, Baie-d'Urfé Built 2006 :252 - (349-10163) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :452 - (337-94187) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech SkyFive ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 53 - 310, Rue Beaurepaire, Beaconsfield Built 1981 as two-bay fire station, rebuilt as one-bay fire station ???? :253 - (349-10245) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) Caserne 54 - 3048, Boulevard St-Charles, Kirkland Built 19?? as gas station, rebuilt as two-bay fire station c.1981, rebuilt as one-bay fire station ???? :254 (349-10176) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) Caserne 55 - 401, Boulevard Saint-Jean, Pointe-Claire Built 1963 as three-bay fire station, two bays added c.1978, two more bays added ???? :112 - (167-14150) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T division chief, Region 2 :132 - (167-14158) - 2014 Ford Explorer FlexFuel 4x4 operations chief, Region 2 :255M - (349-07285) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/80F) :455 - (337-04576) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :555 - (384-07084) - 2007 Ford F-550 XL Super Duty / Maxi Métal water rescue :1555 - (011-08347) - 2008 Zodiac G380FB inflatable rescue boat (C14326QC) / (768-08355) - REMEQ trailer :1855 - (016-08655) - 2008 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat (#C15397QC) :2255 - (765-03167) - 2003 MGS A91-6316 / National Foam foam trailer (-/-/220F) Caserne 56 - 230, Boulevard Chèvremont, L'Île-Bizard Built 2005 :256 - (349-09303) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :2056 - (346-95285) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1474) :6056 - (388-11159) - 2011 Freightliner M2-112 / Maxi Métal tanker (-/3000) 'Caserne 57' - 13795, Boulevard Pierrefonds, Pierrefonds Built 1977 :257 - (349-07522) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :457 - (337-03559) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :557 - (384-12406) - 2012 Ford F-550 / Lafleur water and ice rescue :1857 - (???-?????) - 2010 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :2157 - (761-06279) - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer / 2015 UMA 17 ice boat rescue : Caserne 58 - 11, Rue du Centre-Commercial, Roxboro Built 1980 :258 - (349-09298) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) Caserne 59 - 18661 boul. Pierrefonds, Pierrefonds Built 2013 :259 - (337-01025) ''- 2001 Spartan Metro Star / Superior pumper (1250/500) :'4059''' - (337-97239) - 1997 E-One Hurricane / Superior platform (-/-/95' rearmount) (SN#SE 1745) (Ex:Saint-Laurent) :6059 - (388-11180) - 2011 Freighliner M2-112 / Maxi Métal tanker (-/3000) Casernes 61 - 67 Caserne 61 - 10, Rue Sunnydale, Dollard-Des-Ormeaux Built 1967, bay and rear doors added c.1984 :111 - (164-15???) - 2015 Dodge Journey AWD division chief, Region 1 :131 - (167-14157) - 2014 Ford Explorer FlexFluel AWD operations chief, Region 1 :261 - (346-99182) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1050/600/25F) (SN#SE1914) (Ex:Dollard-Des Ormeaux) :461 - (337-07280) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 62 - 155, Avenue Avro, Dorval Built 1991 :262 - (347-00084) - 2000 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 2358) (ex:St-Laurent) :8062 - (128-14199) - 2014 Dodge RAM 3500 Heavy Duty support vehicle Caserne 63 - 530, Boulevard Bouchard, Dorval Built 1965 :263 - (349-07517) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :963 - (167-05163) - 2005 Chevrolet Astro AWD support (Serves Île-Dorval) :1963 - (650-56638) - 1966 Mack pump trailer (625/-) (Serves Île-Dorval) (Ex:Dorval) :1988 - (767-01543) - 2001 Olympique mobile V610TFH trailer (Serves Île-Dorval) (Ex:Lachine) :2063 - (349-11351) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :4063 - (337-97355) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault / NOVAQuintech SkyArm platform (-/-/100' rearmount) (SN#NQT06Q44Z99TO143) (Ex:Dorval) : SIM_9049.jpg|Unité 9049 - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS Caserne 64 - 3175, Rue Remembrance, Lachine Built 1960 :114 - (167-14134) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T division chief, Region 4 :134 - (167-14159) - 2014 Ford Explorer FlexFuel AWD operations chief, Region 4 :264M - (349-07287) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/80F) :464 - (337-07278) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II HP 100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :564 -''' (384-07085) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi Métal water and ice rescue :'''1564 - (???-?????) - 2008 Zodiac C380 FB rescue boat :1864 - (016-09344) - 2009 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat (#C16264QC) / (???-?????) - REMEQ trailer :2164 - (761-06207) - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer / 2015 UMA 17 ice boat rescue : : Montréal 264.jpg|'Unité 264M' - 2007 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 65 - 1300, Avenue Dollard, LaSalle Built 1978 :172 - (156-08035) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS prevention, Region 1 and 2 :265 - (349-09296) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :465 - (337-07480) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :565 - (384-12008) - 2012 Ford F-550 / Lafleur light rescue :1701 - (760-91051) - 1991 Satellite 195 mass decontamination trailer :1702 - (287-05207) - 2005 GMC TC8500 / 2007 Métal Grenier mass decontamination unit :1703 -'' (287-05206) ''- 2005 GMC TC8500 / 2007 Métal Grenier mass decontamination unit :1704 - (760-10249) - 2010 Haulmark Industries Grizzly GR85X20WT3 mass decontamination trailer :2065 - (346-95283) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1469) :9201 '- ''(154-12???) - 2012 Chevrolet Volt prevention, Region 1 and 2 :'9202 '- (134-06160) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention, Region 1 and 2 :'9203 '- (134-06???) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention, Region 1 and 2 :'9204 '- (134-06???) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention, Region 1 and 2 '''Caserne 66 - 4398, Boulevard LaSalle, Verdun Built 1967 :115 -'' (167-14149)'' - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T division chief, Region 5 :135 - (167-10388) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4 operations chief, Region 5 :175 - (156-08031) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS prevention, Region 5 :266M - (349-07288) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/80F) :466 - (337-04577) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :566 - (384-07082) - 2007 Ford F-550 XL Super Duty / Maxi Métal water rescue :1866 - (016-08657) - 2008 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat (#C15399QC) / (???-?????) - REMEQ trailer :2266 - (765-031654) - 2003 MGS A91-6316 / National Foam foam trailer (-/-/220F) :9501 -'' (134-13???)'' - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention, Region 5 :9502 -'' (134-13???)'' - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention, Region 5 :9503 -'' (134-13216)'' - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention, Region 5 :9504 -'' (134-06???)'' - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention, Region 5 : SIM_9027.jpg|Unité 9027 - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE Caserne 67 - 911, Boulevard René-Lévesque, Île des Sœurs Built 1997 :267 - (346-95282) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1467) :467 - (337-94185) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech SkyFive ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) SIM_Caserne67.jpg|'Caserne 67' Casernes 71 - 78 Caserne 71 - 5500, Chemin Bois-Franc, Saint-Laurent Built 1970 :271M - (349-07289) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/80F) :771 - (372-12542) - ''2012 Spartan Gladiator MFD Classic / Rosenbauer T-Rex tower (-/-/115' rearmount) '''Caserne 72' - 2727, Boulevard Poirier, Saint-Laurent Built 1978 :272 - (347-14291) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO pumper (1250/500) :472 - (337-07473) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :1672 - (381-06378) - 2006 Sterling L8500 / Maxi Métal air supply Caserne 73 - 820, Rue Saint-Germain, Saint-Laurent Built 1957 :113 - (167-14135) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T division chief, Region 3 :133 - (167-10???) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4 operations chief, Region 3 :273 -'' (337-12586)'' - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO pumper (1250/450) :473 -'' (337-93176)'' - 1993 E-One Hurricane / Superior ladder (-/-/135' rearmount) (SN#SE 1328) (Ex:Saint-Laurent) :1473 - (184-08374) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter Caserne 74 - 10, Avenue Roosevelt, Mont-Royal Built 1950 :274 - (347-14298) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO pumper (1250/650) :474 -'' (337-07283)'' - 2007 E-One Cyclone II HP100 ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 75 - 40, Avenue Saint-Just, Outremont Built 1910 :275 - (349-09299) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) Caserne 76 - 19, Rue Stanton, Westmount Built 1874, Westmount :120 - (167-11150) - 2011 Ford Explorer XLT 4WD division chief :123 - (167-14156) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T health and safety :128 - (167-11149) - 2011 Ford Explorer XLT 4x4 division chief / support :153 - (156-08039) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS health and safety :163 - (156-03???) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD health and safety :174 - (156-08034) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS prevention, Region 4 :276 - (347-13382) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal VIO pumper (1250/500) :476 - (337-96048) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / NovaQuintech SkyFive ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :9401 - (134-12???) - 2012 Ford Fiesta SE prevention, Region 4 :9402 - (134-06???) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention, Region 4 :9403 - (134-06???) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention, Region 4 :9404 - (134-11???) - 2011 Toyota Yaris prevention, Region 4 Caserne 77 - 114, Rue Westminster Nord, Montréal-Ouest Built 1914 :277 - (349-11353) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) : Caserne 78 - 6815, Chemin de la Côte-Saint-Luc, Côte St Luc Built 1961 :278 - (349-07520) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :478 - (337-03567) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) Former Fire Stations Autres installations / Other facilities 'Mesures préventives' - 200, Rue de Bellechasse :106 - (167-14151) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T expertise and development of prevention :121 - (167-14141) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T expertise and development of prevention :122 - (164-13161) - 2013 Dodge Journey AWD R/T operationnal of prevention :127 - (167-14144) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD planning and information ressources :168 - (156-08036) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS expertise and development of prevention :169 - (156-08033) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS prevention regulations :170 - (163-11108) - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid prevention :171 - (156-08041) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS special cases :911 '- ''(167-03054) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD research causes :'''913 - (167-03048) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD research causes :914 - (164-13162) - 2013 Dodge Journey SXT research causes :938 '- ''(128-12183) - 2012 Ford F-350 public awareness :'''939 - (167-03056) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD public awareness :940 - (128-12184) - 2012 Ford F-350 public awareness :1989 - (761-11431) - 2011 Scott trailer fire simulator :1990 - (760-90498) - 1990 Hi Point trailer training extinguishers :1991 -'' (761-11431)'' - 2011 Scott trailer fire simulator :9010 - (???-13???) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9011 - (???-11???) - 2011 Toyota Yaris prevention :9020 - (???-06???) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :9021 - (134-13209) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9022 - (134-13211) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9023 - (134-13212) ''- 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :'9024''' - (???-?????) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9030 - (134-13217) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9031 - (???-13???) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9032 - (134-13221) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9040 - (???-11???) - 2011 Toyota Yaris prevention :9050 - (???-06???) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :9051 - (???-05???) - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :9052 -'' (???-05???)'' - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention 'Garage for repair (long time)' :240 - (349-10229) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) (after accident in 2013 body was removed, awaiting new body) 'Garage Municipal' - 2269, rue Viau Spare rigs are stored at the Municipal Garage. :(306-08369) - 2008 GMC T8500 / Transit mechanical support :(306-12205) - 2012 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter Bluetec 2500 mechanical support :181 - (167-10380) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4x4 spare chief :182 - (167-10381) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4x4 spare chief :183 - (167-10381) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4x4 spare chief :184 - (167-10387) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4x4 spare chief :185 - (167-10393) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4x4 spare chief :188 - (167-03065) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD spare chief :190 - (167-03050) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD spare chief :191 - (167-03070) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD spare chief :192 - (167-03071) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD spare chief :193 - (167-04186) - 2004 Chevrolet Astro AWD spare chief :194 - (167-03073) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD spare chief :198 - (165-12140) - 2012 Ford Escape XLT spare chief :199 - (152-11147) - 2011 Ford Fusion Hybrid spare chief :280 - (347-01022) - 2001 Spartan MetroStar / Superior pumper (1250/500) :281 - (346-95290) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) :282 - (347-96148) - 1996 E-One Cyclone CT / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1434) (Ex:Saint-Laurent) :283 - (347-94408) - 1994 KME Renegade pumper (1250/700) (Ex:Westmount) :284 -'' (376-96299)'' - 1996 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry / NOVAQuintech pumper (1050/500)(SN#M5606) (Ex:Dorval) (the 60' NOVAQuintech boom has been removed) :285 -'' (346-92129)'' - 1992 Freightliner FLL6342S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002370) :286 - (346-96149) - 1996 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/500) (Ex:Saint-Léonard) :287 - (347-94492) - 1994 E-One Cyclone CT / Superior pumper (1250/500) (Ex:Saint-Laurent) :288 -'' (346-93191) ''- 1993 Sutphen DS Deluge pumper (1250/750) (SN#HS-2785) (Ex:Hampstead) :289 - (346-95289) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1470) :290 - (376-93205) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / NovaQuintech pumper (1250/700/55'boom) (SN#NQT03F32C23P0540) (the 55' boom has been removed) (Ex:Montréal-Est) :291 - (346-95284) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1466) :292 - (346-00080) - 2000 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900) (SN#SE 2155) (Ex:Montréal-Nord) :293 - (346-00079) - 2000 International 4900 / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Ex:Montréal-Nord) :294 '- ''(346-92125) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6342S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002340) :'''295 - (346-95286) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) :296 - (347-01023) - 2001 Spartan Metro Star / Superior pumper (1250/500) :297 - (346-91296) - 1991 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix (1050/500) (Ex:Anjou) :298 - (346-95287) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) :299 - (346-92124) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6342S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002345) :480 - (337-94186) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NovaQuintech SkyFive ladder (-/100' rearmount) :482 - (337-94184) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NovaQuintech SkyFive ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :486 '- ''(337-94183) ''- 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NovaQuintech SkyFive ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :'487 '- ''(337-94180) ''- 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NovaQuintech SkyFive ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :'490 '- ''(337-92018) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6342 / Anderson / Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) :'''491 - (337-92015) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6342 / Anderson / Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) :492 - (337-92016) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6342 / Anderson / Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) (SN#90120ICOY91002275) :493 - (337-92017) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6342 / Anderson / Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) (SN#C-206) :494 - (337-94182) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NovaQuintech SkyFive ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :580 - (384-07081) - 2007 Ford F-550 XL Super Duty / Maxi-Metal salvage :581 - (384-07087) - 2007 Ford F-550 XL Super Duty / Maxi-Metal salvage :680 '- ''(387-97253) - 1997 Freightliner FL70 / Maxi-Metal heavy rescue (Ex:Roxboro) :'''780 - (372-91316) - 1991 Simon Duplex D9600 / Anderson / Bronto Skylift 31-3 tower (-/-/102') (SN#90131JAOY91002305) (Ex:Saint-Laurent) :980 - (277-88092) ''- 1988 Freightliner FLL6342 / Lafleur collapse rescue :'1480''' - (184-08467) - 2008 Thomas Saf-T-Liner MVP-EF mobile shelter :1680 - (381-93064) - 1993 International S4900 / Anderson air supply (SN#IHTSDN2R1PH506666) :1880 - (016-06329) - 2006 Bombard Explorer BD600 rescue boat (#C11923QC) / 1980 - (016-???29) - boat trailer :1881 - (016-11519) - 2011 Cantieri Capelli Tempest 625 rescue boat / 1981 - (016-06330) - boat trailer :2080 - (346-95281) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1465) :2081 - (346-00082) - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1050/600/25F) (SN#SE 2043) (Ex:Service de Sécurité Incendie Montréal-Ouest) :2082 - (346-98442) - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/500/40AFFF) (SN#16411) (Ex:Pointe-Claire) :2083 - (346-99185) - 1999 Sutphen DS1250 pumper (1050/400) (SN#HS-3355) (Ex:Hampstead) :2084 - (346-92130) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6324S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002365) :2085 - (346-95291) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1472) :6081 - (368-07094) - 2007 Sterling LT9500 / Levasseur tanker (-/2910) :8080 - (178-11029) - 2011 Ford E-350 support vehicle : Garage_municipale.jpg|Garage municipal (Unité 288 et 485) 222_Spartan.jpg|'Unité 286' - 1996 Spartan Metrostar SIM288.jpg|Unité 288 - 1993 Sutphen Deluge SIM292.jpg|Unité 292 - 2000 International 4900 294_Spare_Freightliner.jpg|Unité 294 - 1992 Freightliner FLL6342S SIM_297.jpg|Unité 297 - 1991 Spartan Gladiator SIM_299.jpg|Unité 299 - 1992 Freightliner FLL6342S 482.jpg|Unité 482 - 1994 Spartan Gladiator SIM490.jpg|Unité 490 - 1992 Freightliner COE SIM_680.jpg|Unité 680 - 1997 Freightliner FL70 SIM_2082.jpg|Unité 2082 - 1998 Freightliner FL80 3648843645 cb3469e51f b.jpg SIM216.JPG SIM226.jpg SIM229.jpg 'Centre de Formation' - 6700, rue Notre-Dame Est Built 1963 :126 - (167-14148) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T training :162 - (163-11107) - 2011 Ford Escape training :166 -'' (164-13164)'' - 2013 Dodge Journey SXT training, search and development :201CF - (349-07284) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/80F) :202CF - (347-01021) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 2374) :401CF - '' (337-03558)'' - 2003 E-One Cyclone II ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :402CF - (337-96049) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry / NOVAQuintech SkyFive ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) :936 - (167-10388) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT training :944 - (128-12401) - 2012 Dodge Ram 2500 4X4 training :946 - (177-04166) - 2004 Chevrolet Astro training :948 - (128-12400) - 2012 Dodge Ram 2500 4X4 training :949 - (177-04167) - 2004 Chevrolet Astro training :973 - (211-01045) - 2001 Ford F-150 XL training :998 - (645-99623) - 1999 Kohler Power System Fast Response 30 generator (ex:LaSalle/Verdun) :2180 - (761-08218) - 2008 Class ACT C8 ice rescue training trailer 'Quartier général' - 4040, Avenue du Parc Built 1933 :101 - (167-14136) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T chief :102 - (167-14137) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T assistant chief :103 - (167-14151) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T prevention director :105 - (167-14152) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T planification and communication :107 - (???-?????) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T assistant chief :110 - (167-14142) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T advisor chief :129 - (???-?????) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T dispatch center chief :941 - (134-05068) - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS planification and document management :999 - (165-12139) - 2012 Ford Escape XLT Health and safety / Firefighters association of Montréal 'Ressources Matérielles et Immobilières' - 6650, rue Notre-Dame Est Built 2003 :125 - (167-14146) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T material ressources :165 - (163-11108) - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid material ressources :200DRMI - (346-92126) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6324S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#CT-1050-205) :957 - (127-06023) - 2006 Ford F-350 XL material ressources :959 - (178-04305) - 2004 Ford E-350 material ressources :960 - (128-14198) - 2014 Dodge Ram 3500 material ressources :964 - (178-06202) - 2006 Ford E-350 material ressources :965 - (???-?????) - 2006 Ford E-350 material ressources :968 - (167-03052) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD material ressources :970 - (128-14162) - 2014 Dodge RAM 3500 Heavy Duty service unit :971 - '' (128-12549)'' - 2012 Dodge RAM 3500 mask service unit :972 - (128-12548) - 2012 Dodge RAM 3500 mask service unit :974 - (128-12550) - 2012 Dodge RAM 3500 mask service unit :979 - (128-06024) - 2006 Ford F-350 XL material ressources :984 - (163-11146) - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid material ressources :2184 -'' (751-13101)'' - 2013 Laroche hoses test trailer :9004 - (134-04114) - 2004 Chevrolet Cavalier material ressources : : SIM972.jpg|Unité 972 - 2012 Dodge RAM Assignment to come : 415 '''- (337-15140) - 2015 E-One Cyclone II CR137 ladder (-/-/137' rearmount) (waiting for drivers' training) : '''473 - (337-15140) - 2015 E-One Cyclone II CR137 ladder (-/-/137' rearmount) (waiting for drivers' training) : 965 - (128-14165) - 2014 Dodge RAM 3500 Heavy Duty support vehicle : 967 - (128-14166) - 2014 Dodge RAM 3500 Heavy Duty support vehicle : 968 - (128-15083) - 2015 Dodge RAM 3500 Heavy Duty support vehicle : 1005 - (383-15092) - 2014 Pierce Velocity mobile command post (SN#26828) (waiting for drivers' training) : 1330 - (???-?????) - 2015 Freightliner MT / Morgan Olson canteen (SN#11112428) : 8080 - (128-15084) - 2015 Dodge RAM 3500 Heavy Duty delivery vehicle On order *'One '''2014 Ford F-550 / Lafleur light rescue *'Three''' 2015 Freightliner M2-106 / Maxi Métal air unit (arrived at Training Center, awaiting for body) *'Four' 2015 Rosenbauer Commander Viper ladder (-/-100' rearmount) (Year 1) (from a 5 years contract for 20 ladder trucks) *'Five '''2015 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi-Métal VIO pumpers (1250/500) (Year 4) (from a 5-year contract for 35 pumpers) *'One''' 2015 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal heavy rescue *'Four' 2016 Rosenbauer Commander Viper ladder (-/-100' rearmount) (Year 2) (from a 5 years contract for 20 ladder trucks) *'Seven '''2016 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi-Métal VIO pumpers (1250/500) (Year 5) (from a 5-year contract for 35 pumpers *'One 2017 Freightliner M2-106 / Maxi Métal air unit *'''Four 2017 Rosenbauer Commander Viper ladder (-/-100' rearmount) (Year 3) (from a 5 years contract for 20 ladder trucks) *'Four' 2018 Rosenbauer Commander Viper ladder (-/-100' rearmount) (Year 4) (from a 5 years contract for 20 ladder trucks) *'Four' 2019 Rosenbauer Commander Viper ladder (-/-100' rearmount) (Year 5) (from a 5 years contract for 20 ladder trucks) Retired apparatus See : Service de Sécurité Incendie Montréal retired apparatus Bronto 780.jpg|1990 Freightliner COE 648_Montréal.jpg|1990 Mack MC688P Past Unit Definitions * 300 - Hose Wagon, later second pump in station * 400P - Ladder with salvage equipment (replaced Unites de Protection) * 500 - Salvage Units / Unites de protection (step vans) * 600 - Rescue Pumper / Autopompe multifonctionnelle * 800 - Support units - / Fourgonettes - fourgons - camionettes * 900 - Automobiles de liaison *1100 - Fourgon d'epuisement *1400 - Motor boats / Canots automobile *1500 - "Flying Squad" / Equipe des renforts (step vans, probably the old 500s) *1700 - Rapid Intervention Squad / Véhicule d'intervention rapide The district HQ usually had the 400P and an 800 that was a Dodge van (used to deliver paycheques, among other things). External links * Code Rouge Category:Montréal Montréal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal